


halves of a moth

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Love Triangles, one is gabriel, the other is hawkmoth, two gabriels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: When an akuma splits Gabriel into two men, Gabriel Agreste must stop a mad supervillian who will stop at nothing to get his wife back.Meanwhile, his assistant battles her own feelings between the two halves of her boss.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 40
Kudos: 174





	1. where is a moth's heart

“This isn’t working,” Hawkmoth paced across a building. They were recuperating after going toe to toe with Chat Noir and being bested. “Why do we keep losing? Why can’t I _do_ this.” 

Mayura watched as another building was split in half. The powers of Lovesplitter seemed to be unlimited. “Maybe we need a second Hawkmoth. Another Mayura. We may be able to overpower them if there are more of us.” 

_Of course,_ Gabriel thought, _a second Hawkmoth would turn the tide._ The children struggled enough as it was fighting just him and Mayura (and Mayura was fighting a lot better since he had healed the mraculous). And he could always undo whatever damage his second would cause. 

“Lovesplitter,” Hawkmoth called his akuma as the villain of the day was exchanging blows with Ladybug. “Come here, I have an idea so that we can both accomplish our goals today.” 

“It could be today,” Mayura breathed out. 

He looked at her softly. “In that case, I couldn’t have done it without you. You are so much to me, Mayura.” 

She smiled back at him. “It’s been a pleasure, as always, Hawkmoth.” 

Lovesplitter managed to get away from Ladybug, and landed on the rooftop. Lovesplitter looked at them through angry eyes behind a red mask. “What could you possibly d0 to help my parent’s divorce?” The child spat at him. 

Hawkmoth smiled, and stepped in front of Mayura. “If you split me in half, we’ll have two _Hawkmoths._ I can _help_ you keep your parents apart, Lovesplitter.” He told the akuma. “We’ll be more effective. We’ll both succeed today.” 

The akuma nodded, and lifted his gun, aiming squarely for Hawkmoth’s heart. Hawkmoth braced for the impact. He was sure it would be painful, but worth it. He was not afraid. Getting Emilie back was the most important thing. 

Lovesplitter pulled the trigger, and Gabriel was suddenly thrown off balance, across the warehouse roof. Mayura caught him and Gabriel adjusted his glasses. 

He realized he had glasses to adjust. 

Gabriel looked up at a beaming Hawkmoth. “Yes, _finally_.” The villain crooned. The man grasped his cane and within the next five seconds, the akuma was no more. 

“What have I done?” Gabriel asked, looking between Mayura and Hawkmoth as he stood. There was a distinct pain in his chest 

Hawkmoth’s grin widened as he caught the butterfly, and placed it carefully into the ball of his cane. “You don’t see it? As Hawkmoth I’ll finally be able to get Emilie back. I won’t have to worry about the useless toils of the day.”

Hawkmoth held out a hand, and looked at the woman standing next to Gabriel. “Mayura.” 

Gabriel watched as she stepped closer. “Yes, Hawkmoth?” Mayura asked him, sounding distinctly hopeful. Her hope made Gabriel believe that she and him _would_ succeed. 

“My Mayura,” he purred, taking her hand and kissing it. “We can finally succeed in our ultimate goal. Nothing is holding me back, now. With you by my side, I will never stop.”

“I believe in you, in that case,” Mayura replied softly, looking up at him. “What would you have me do?” 

“Get the kid off the roof. We can’t risk my identity. I’ll be in touch, my dearest.”

Gabriel shivered, watching his other half leap off the building. The teenager was coming to sorts. 

“I’ll see you back at the mansion, Gabriel,” Mayura whispered, before doing what Hawkmoth told her. 

He inhaled a shaky breath. What had he done? What was he thinking? There was something unsettled within him, as he thought about a Hawkmoth, about _him----_ being Hawkmoth until Emilie was back. How would he feel about missing so much work? What about Adrien?

Suddenly, boots landed somewhere behind him and Gabriel jumped, turning to see Chat Noir staring at him. 

“What have you done?” Chat Noir asked him, shaking. His ears were drawn back, his baton was out and ready to strike him at any moment. He looked to the spot where Hawkmoth had stood, and back to Gabriel. There was no doubt that the superhero had witnessed everything. 

There was something in his eyes, though. Gabriel knew that shade of green like the back of his hand. It was the color of his wife’s eyes.

“Adrien,” Gabriel whispered underneath his breath, barely moving his lips as his eyes widened. How did he not see his son before? 

“What?” The boy asked him, raising his voice, his ears drawn back. 

He couldn’t lose him. “I didn’t say anything,” Gabriel quickly said. “I didn’t mean for this-- _any_ _of this--_ to happen. I’ll do whatever I can to stop Hawkmoth.” 

The boy froze. “Why?” 

“This is a mistake,” Gabriel replied, his voice low. He blinked. “He can’t possibly succeed. The cost is too much.” 

Chat Noir glared at him. “How could I possibly trust you? _You’re_ Hawkmoth. He’s Hawkmoth. You’re the same person.” 

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t think I am,” he swallowed, looking towards the horizon. “Please, just stay out of his way, Chat Noir, if you know what’s good for you.” 

Adrien took a step back, frowning and trying to stay calm. “I’ll think about it.” 

He trembled. “Think about it.” 

><

It was perhaps a half hour later when Gabriel reentered his office. He couldn’t look at the portrait on the wall. He couldn’t think about his son, who was supposed to be upstairs practicing piano. 

There was something comforting about the way Nathalie was typing. Gabriel did not say a word to her, because he didn’t know what he could’ve said.

He sank into the white couches around the runway, wishing to be swallowed whole. 

“Sir, are you alright?” Nathalie asked him, looking up from her screen. 

Gabriel shook his head. “Everything feels wrong, Nathalie.” 

“Oh,” she stood, walking over to him and sitting beside him. “It’ll be alright, Gabriel.” 

“I don’t think it will be.” Gabriel said to her. “I feel so lost, I don’t think 

She placed her hand over his and lightly squeeze. “Hawkmoth will get Emilie back, all we can do is wait,” she said and then she added, “and then everything will be okay again.”

He looked up at her. “What if he takes things too far?” 

“You were always able to undo any damage you caused,” she replied, frowning, “I’m sure this Hawkmoth would do the same. He seemed nice.” 

Gabriel stood, pulling away from her and letting out a decisive breath. “Alright. I’ll need a few moments to myself. Please draft a to-do list for me for the rest of the day, Nathalie.” 

Nathalie blinked. He had never asked her to do that before. Gabriel was the most self-directed boss she could ever have, after all. “Of course, sir.” Nathalie stammed before returning to her desk. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nathalie was sinking into her couch, watching the news and wrapping herself in a favorite blanket. The reporters were covering the latest round of akuma attacks. They were brutal. Chat Noir and Ladybug were holding their own, but Nathalie was hopeful Hawkmoth would prevail. The sooner Hawkmoth and Gabriel were merged together, the better. 

She was distracted from her thoughts by a rapping at her balcony door. She looked up and saw purple eyes in the night, staring back at her. 

Crossing her apartment, she opened the door, quickly letting him inside. “Hawkmoth.” 

“Nathalie,” he purred, entering the apartment. “You look lovely, tonight.” 

“Thank you,” she replied, closing the door. “What are you doing here?” 

He watched her shut the curtains. “I thought I would’ve succeeded by now.” 

Nathalie looked down. She agreed. “I’m sure you will prevail and get Emilie back.” 

The man smiled behind his silver cowl. “You have always believed in me, I truly treasure your devotion.” 

“Always, sir.” She answered, feeling a bit hot. 

“I won’t let my ultimate goal slip away, in that case.” Hawkmoth took a step closer, his tone dropping as he looked at her. “I realized that I can’t do this without you, Nathalie.” 

She looked up at him. “I’m here for you, whatever you need.” 

He brought a hand up to her cheek, cupping her face. “I need to know that you’re committed to me. The  _ real  _ me, Nathalie.” 

Nathalie pressed her lips together. “I think you two are two sides of the same coin.” 

Hawkmoth shook his head, moving his hand to her shoulder. “He doesn’t see your potential like I do. He doesn’t see what we could be together, Nathalie.” He took in a breath. “I know with you by my side we could do anything. We can get Emilie back.” 

She smiled, “Do you want something to eat?” 

><

Gabriel entered his home office, feeling like he didn’t want to be there. It was hard enough to get out of bed. 

He had even lightened his usual three-piece suit to a simple button up shirt, tie, and cardigan. Gabriel heard Adrien say something about it at breakfast (he was going to eat breakfast with his son) but paid it no mind. It was difficult to speak to the boy, knowing he was running himself into an early grave fighting Hawkmoth. 

Still, he was unsure of how to manage the guilt he felt, and the uncertainty of doing the work of a CEO. How was he supposed to go on, without Emilie? 

Not being Hawkmoth had given him a surprising amount of clarity. He had considered himself so smart, but as he stood in his wife’s tomb, he realized how foolish it was to try to save her. The costs were too high, and he couldn’t begin to guess who he could lose in such an exchange. 

Gabriel looked up at the portrait on the wall of his wife, and only felt shame and guilt, now. Why had that portrait inspired his evil plans? 

“Sir, I have your to-do list for the day,” Nathalie said, handing him a sheet of paper. “How are you?” 

“I’m alright,” Gabriel commented. “I drove Adrien to school today.” 

“You drove him to school?” Nathalie asked him, surprised. “Why?” 

_ Because I hate letting him out of my sight.  _ Gabriel shrugged, looking over at her. “I had never done it before. I didn’t realize that he’s going to the same school I went to at that age. I suppose it makes sense that he--” 

He had noticed the smile and stopped. Nathalie blinked and apologized. “I’m sorry, sir. It’s just nice to hear that you’re taking such an interest in Adrien.” She looked down. “This isn’t a bad arrangement, you know. You get to focus on your family and Hawkmoth can worry about getting Emilie back.” 

Gabriel shifted. “Oh. Have you seen him?” 

“He came by my apartment last night,” Nathalie replied, her smile widening, “You want to know something funny, sir?” 

He was certain there would be nothing funny about what she was bound to say. “What?” 

“Hawkmoth...at least, that side of yourself, is infatuated with me,” she confessed, laughing a little. “I knew one of you would end up being the one that’s interested in me but who could’ve guessed it’d be  _ him _ ?” 

Gabriel cracked a small smile. “I see. So he visited you?” 

"He didn't stay long,” she said, “Hawkmoth wouldn’t stay for dinner. How do you think he's eating? Where is he staying?” 

“I’m not sure,” he replied, fiddling with the paper to-do list. Gabriel looked down at it. “Which task is the highest priority?” 

“Oh,” she looked at him, a bit surprised. “It’s in order from most to least important. Do you have any questions, sir?” 

_ Is the real me interested in you? If so, why is it now Hawkmoth? _

“No thank you, Nathalie,” he replied, turning his back to walk to his desk and stopping again, staring up at the portrait of his wife. Grief kept washing against him, whisking him back to a dark space where he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to move on without her. 

Gabriel kept walking back to his desk, if just to get his to-do list for the day completed. He tried to sink himself into the work, but felt daggers being stared into his back. Furthermore, it was too cold, and too quiet, and he really wanted to sit down (why did he have a standing desk?). 

“Nathalie,” he cleared his throat. “I would like you to have people come in and remove this portrait. That, and the one in the foyer.” 

Stupid, depressing portraits. 

“Alright. Would you like the portraits replaced, sir?”

“Yes,” Gabriel replied. “Just have something put up in the meantime. I know my father had paintings for these spaces. They should be in storage.” 

Nathalie nodded. "I can have our maintenance guy do it by the end of the day."

"That would be lovely, thank you," he replied, looking over his to-do list today. 

He texted Adrien.  _ I'll join you for dinner tonight.  _ Gabriel cleared his throat. "I'll do my work today in my studio, let me know if you need me."

><

"Father?" 

Gabriel looked up from his drawing desk. What time was it? Nathalie hadn't disturbed him, except to bring lunch. "Hello, Adrien."

His son looked around the studio. "I don't think I've been in here since I was a baby."

He smiled slightly, "I did kick you out a fair amount when you were a toddler. You drew over my sketches a few times."

"Really?" Adrien asked, squinting. "I don't remember that."

Gabriel looked at his to-do list, and deflated. He barely got anything done. There were still five or so tasks that would have to wait. "I saved them in a binder, somewhere," he stood. "Have a kept you waiting?"

"No," Adrien replied, "Nathalie texted me. Why aren't you in your office?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I like my studio, I thought I'd get me work done, and the office is…"  _ Depressing?  _ He cleared his throat. "Let's go, I think the chef should be finished by now."

They headed back downstairs, in silence. Adrien was a bit awkward, which was to be expected. He had discovered his father was Hawkmoth. That was likely a huge deal.

Gabriel pulled his phone out of his pockets, and blanched at the news alerts. There were two akuma attacks today. How had he missed them.

When Adrien took a modest serving of dinner, Gabriel made sure to take a little bit more. “Have as much as you want, Adrien, you’re a growing boy.” 

“Oh,” Adrien chuckled a bit, glancing down at his plate. “That’s ok. I might get seconds.” 

“How was your day?” He asked him, cutting up his salmon. Gabriel didn't have any appetite to speak of, but what was he to do? Not eat? “What did you do?” 

“Nothing really,” Adrien replied. “There was an akuma attack in the morning so we all missed the first period, and then we had a physics test.” 

“Wasn’t there a second akuma attack?” 

Adrien made a face. “There was? I wasn’t anywhere near it, Father--if that were the case,” he quickly added, glancing away. “What did you do?” 

Gabriel shrugged. “I tried to work,” he glanced down. “I’m having the painting replaced in the foyer. Do you have any suggestions for what I should replace it with?” 

His son looked at him, shocked. “Why?” 

“I can’t look at it anymore,” he admitted, a bit quiet. “It’s a sad painting.” 

Adrien’s expression softened, and he placed a hand on his father’s arm, “It’s alright, Father.” 

“It’s not alright,” Gabriel disagreed, his voice cracking slightly, “We’ve already lost Emilie, I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do if I lose you, too.” 

He froze at that, as his father burst into tears, hunched over his dinner of salmon in roasted vegetables. Adrien moved a bit closer. “You’re not going to lose me, Dad. It’ll be ok.” 

“I know you’re Chat Noir,” he exhaled, wiping his face gently with a napkin. “Hawkmoth will kill you, Adrien.” 

His son pulled his hand away. He looked down at his plate. “If he’s you, maybe it’ll be ok. Maybe we can convince--” 

“He’s going to kill you.” Gabriel shook his head, looking up at his son. “That man you’re fighting--he isn’t your father, Adrien.  _ I’m  _ your father. You have to stop.” 

Adrien frowned. “I can’t do that to Ladybug, Father.” 

Gabriel pressed his lips together. He remembered Emilie saying something similar. He could hear her voice as plain as day.  _ I can’t do that to Paris, Gabriel. _

He wasn’t naive. He knew that Ladybug was Adrien’s Paris. Gabriel looked down at his plate. How was he supposed to eat now?

“We can come up with a plan, though,” Adrien said. “I bet we can stop Hawkmoth together, Father.”

Gabriel inhaled. “Okay.” 

“You should eat something.”

“I will, Adrien. Don’t worry about me.” Gabriel chuckled. “Worrying about you is my job.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel waited for Nathalie to enter the dining room for breakfast before sharing the news. “Mayor Bourgeois has invited us to his campaign fundraising gala.” 

Nathalie nodded. “Would you like me to draft a donation, sir?” 

“It won’t be necessary,” he replied. “I’ve purchased us three tickets.” 

Adrien perked up. “We’re going?” 

“Yes.” 

Was it possible to be choked by a house? 

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Nathalie, I have contacted the archivist at the Gabriel vaults. You’re welcome to wear anything from my past spring collections, or something from my spring collection.” He turned to his son. “You may pick a suit from my men’s suit collection from  _ this _ year. You both have appointments with my tailor at the end of the week.” 

Adrien’s smile widened. “You’re really going to go to a  _ party,  _ Father?” 

He stilled, “I figured it would be something different.” Gabriel swallowed. “I know I haven’t been myself this past month, but perhaps we could start going out more regularly.” 

Was it possible to strangle yourself over a routine? 

><

“I sense excitement in you,” Hawkmoth’s voice dripped into her bathroom. “You and I both know we’re close to getting the miraculous.” 

Nathalie chuckled, and finished applying her final coat of mascara. “I’m going to a party tonight. Do you think you could take a break?” 

Hawkmoth appeared in the doorway, and looked her up and down, appraising her look. She wore a satiny red dress, with a pattern of red and dark red roses. A semi-full skirt draped and flirted across her knees. She felt classic. 

“You look a bit odd,” he told her. “Of course, I prefer you with nothing at all.” 

“Do you know anything about fashion?” 

“It doesn’t concern me, no.” 

Nathalie snorted. “This party means a lot to Gabriel,” she replied. Turning to him and leaning against the counter, she asked, “Could you please take a night off?” 

Hawkmoth took a step closer to her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I won’t make any promises.” 

Nathalie put a hand over his chest, gripping his lapels and looking up at him. “ _ Please,  _ Hawkmoth? It really matters to him. Just wait until it’s over.” 

“I wanted to visit you afterwards, though,” he replied, looking back down at her, “I wanted to see you tonight.” 

She blinked. “You still can.” 

He picked up her hand off the counter, holding it in his. “Will you think about me? About what we’re after together?” 

Nathalie nodded. “Of course.”

Hawkmoth smiled, and kissed the back of her hand. His fingers drew lines in her palm. “I’m the one that cares about you, Nathalie. Gabriel’s selfish, dragging a woman like you out to an idiotic party. You have better things to do with your time.” 

“I’m sure you’d find a productive use of my time,” she told him sweetly. “Tonight, though?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” He said, a distinct purple sparkle in his eyes as he said so. 

><

Gabriel handed Nathalie and Adrien envelopes. “Hotel keys,” he explained. “The rooms are already stocked with amenities.” 

“The mansion is within walking distance,” Adrien told him, from the back of the limo that was driving perhaps half a block up the street. “Why wouldn’t we just go home?” 

“Mayor Bourgeois invited us to stay the night,” he explained. “It would be rude not to stay. That is the polite thing to do, right Nathalie?” 

“It is.” Nathalie slipped the envelope into her clutch. “Thank you, sir.”

“What are we supposed to do?” He asked her. “I haven’t been to one of these things in years.” 

Adrien glanced between the two of them. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Father. You and Nathalie should just stick together.” 

Gabriel stared at his son. “Where will you be?” 

“Well Chloe will be there,” Adrien smiled, “And a few other friends from school are coming, too.” 

He nodded, glancing to Nathalie, “I’m not sure who we’ll know there, but we should just try to enjoy ourselves.” 

She nodded. 

When they arrived to the party and Adrien slipped away, Gabriel turned back to her. “If I haven’t already said so, you look lovely.” 

Nathalie smiled, looking away as a tinge of pink spread over her ears. “You’ve dressed up as well. I didn’t expect to miss your cardigans.” 

Gabriel smirked as they made their way over to the bar. “I know they’re a bit different.” 

“You’re different,” she murmured. “That’s not a bad thing, necessarily.” 

He blinked, glancing down as the bartender handed them glasses of red wine. “I don’t know if I want to go back to who I was with...him, to be honest.” 

Nathalie took a sip of her wine, contemplating that for a moment. “I suspect you both have changed for the better. I would not worry about it if I were you.” 

Gabriel shot her a weak smile, and looked out across the dance floor. He nearly wanted to dance with Nathalie. She looked stunning and truth be told, Gabriel had enjoyed dancing a long time ago with Emilie. He was sure he’d enjoy it again. 

He swallowed. It’d be awkward if she said no. Gabriel decided to wait, and drink more wine.

“Oh, Jagged Stone is here,” Nathalie murmured. “He’s coming this way.”

Gabriel glanced over to the rockstar sauntering towards them, and smiled. It was nice to see an old friend, as far as he was concerned. 

“Hey! Didn’t know you two would be showing up!” He grinned at Nathalie. “You look breathtaking, love. Gabriel, handsome as always.” 

“Thank you,” Gabriel said politely, though Jagged was hardly paying attention. 

Jagged only had eyes for Nathalie, it seemed. “How are you tonight?” She asked. 

“Oh,” he smiled something wicked at her, “I’m doing much better now. Would you care for a dance, Nathalie?” 

Her eyes widened. “Ah,” she looked at Gabriel, “I’m not sure, I--” 

“Go ahead,” he told her quickly. “Dance with Jagged.” 

“Yeah, love,” he said to her, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not my fault Gabriel dropped the ball on this one, you know.” 

Gabriel bristled. “Right,” he said, trying not to shake a bit. “I’m going to head up to our rooms and get some air, anyway.” 

“Are you alright, sir?” 

“I’m fine,” he assured her. “Go dance with Jagged. He’s a great dancer.” 

Jagged grinned. “Thanks, mate. Come on, Nat, it’ll be grand.” 

Gabriel escaped as quickly as he could. 

><

He pressed his back into the elevator as soon as the door closed, closing his eyes and trying to get his breathing under control. 

_ “Let’s dance, Emilie, your date won’t.”  _

He was too nervous.

_ “You should’ve danced with me, Gabriel.”  _

What was he supposed to do at that age? Gabriel was far too nervous at the time to dance with girls. Now he was a full grown man, pulling the same kind of nonsense in his adult life with a woman he had quite liked. 

He stepped out of the elevator once it had stopped at his floor, and tried to rationalize things. Gabriel shouldn’t be worried about Jagged Stone. There were no greater forces at work that wanted Nathalie Sancoeur to end up with a travelling rockstar. 

If this was how he felt, and he wasn’t even sure he felt  _ that,  _ he only had to compete with Hawkmoth. 

He slipped into his hotel room and was confronted by the villain himself, who was pacing around the room. 

“What the hell is your problem?” He hissed at him, gripping his cane. “Having mental breakdowns in public spaces.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’d hardly call that a mental breakdown.” 

Hawkmoth glared at him. “It’s weak. It’s pathetic.  _ You’re  _ pathetic. Running around without Emilie, getting fat, and to top it all off, getting jealous and distracted?” 

“I”m not getting  _ fat,  _ what’s wrong with you?” Gabriel asked him. “I’m doing fine without you, you know.” 

“Keep telling yourself that, you can only lie to yourself for so long,” he replied flippantly. “Anyway, I need your help.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows quirked, “What do you need?” 

“I need the  _ miraculous _ , Gabriel, to achieve our ultimate goal.” Hawkmoth told him. “Time without Emilie is time wasted. You know that. I’m sure we can do it together.” 

Gabriel crossed the room, opening the mini fridge and peering inside. “Do you want anything?” 

“I want to defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir,” he replied coldly. “You  _ know  _ that. I need an answer, Gabriel. I need you.” 

He pulled a bottle of white wine out of the fridge. “I won’t help you.” 

Hawkmoth’s eyebrows shot up. “What?” He uttered, twinges of anger echoing around the room. “You won’t.” 

Gabriel placed a hand on the dresser. Pressing into the wood, he turned to his other half. He spoke, despite knowing how angry Hawkmoth was becoming. “We can’t bring her back, Hawkmoth. Think about the risk. It would be best if you moved on and--”

He didn’t finish his sentence. In an instance, Hawkmoth had crossed the room and threw a heavy punch into Gabriel’s face, hitting him easily in the jaw and sending half his body onto the bed and the other half to the floor. With that blow, Gabriel was seeing stars, as he crumpled to the floor. 

“Pull yourself together _ , _ ” Hawkmoth said to him, his voice low. “I know this is temporary, but you’re better than this. You are  _ stronger  _ than this. You’ll see things my way once I succeed. If not, there will be one less of usl to worry about. Do you understand me, Gabriel?” 

His brows pushed together. “What?” 

“You’ll see, Gabriel.” 

><

Nathalie reentered the hotel hallway after wishing Adrien goodnight. She hesitated, but knocked on Gabriel’s door.

“Gabriel?” She called. “Is everything alright?” 

She heard shuffling, and he spoke through the door, “Yes. I’m not feeling well. I’m sorry for abandoning you tonight, Nathalie.” 

“It’s okay,” she said back to him, “I had a nice time. Thank you for inviting me out tonight. Can I get you anything, sir?” 

“No, I’m fine, Nathalie. Thank you,” he cleared his throat. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, sir.” 

She entered her own hotel room further down the hallway, and was surprised to find Hawkmoth sitting calmly at the edge of the bed. Nathalie closed the door quietly, and made her way over to him. She placed her hands on his face, and gently tilted his head up to look at hers. 

“You seem upset,” she murmured. “What’s wrong?”

“I am just impatient to succeed,” he replied, kissing one of her hands. “Did you have a lovely night?” 

“I’m sure it’s about to get lovelier.” Nathalie said. “Thank you for not sending out an akuma during the party, Hawkmoth. I really appreciate it.” 

He blinked, glancing away for a moment before looking back at her. “I love you, Nathalie, I’m happy to allow you a free evening.” 

She felt her heart flutter and stop, and start up again. Hawkmoth  _ loved  _ her? 

“Maybe you could help me and return the favor?” He asked sweetly. Hawkmoth didn’t give her a chance to reply. He stood. “Do you have the peacock miraculous on you?” 

“I do.” Nathalie smiled. “Why?” 

“I need Mayura,” he said. “We’re unstoppable together, Nathalie.” 

“Of course.” 

Hawkmoth’s smile widened. “You’re the best, Nathalie.”

Nathalie nodded, feeling flushed. “Duusu, spread my feathers!” 


	4. exeunt Nathalie

Gabriel sat in his son’s bedroom, and rewatched the news footage of Mayura and Hawkmoth. He felt like throwing up his breakfast, watching his son risking his life. While is stomach was in turmoil, his heart felt heavy as well, somehow. It was Nathalie fighting him, after all. 

“It’s Nathalie, isn’t it?” 

He looked at his son. “It was your mother’s miraculous.” Gabriel looked at his hands. “She would kill me if she knew how it was being used.” 

Adrien patted his father’s shoulder with one hand, and turned off the TV with the other. “It’s your miraculous on screen too. Hawkmoth is using it for evil.” 

“I know,” Gabriel replied. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“We have to make a plan. He used an akuma, but the akuma’s damage wasn’t undone, right?” Adrien prodded him. “I know the butterfly is in the cane, Father, but I can’t get to it. Ladybug and I can’t get close to him.” 

Gabriel frowned. “We should keep practicing.” 

“We should get Nathalie on our side, Father.” Adrien told him. “She used to like you, you know.” 

He leaned back. “She apparently likes Hawkmoth.” Gabriel looked on screen. “We can’t get her on our side with this, but I can keep her as far away from us as possible until she sees reason.” 

><

When she arrived for work that next morning. Gabriel looked up at her, hopeful that she would say something. Part of him hoped that she would explain away what she was doing, but another part knew there was no excuse. 

Gabriel exhaled. “Nathalie, could you come here?” He asked, ten minutes after she arrived, after she had settled and gotten her immediate tasks out of the way. 

She nodded, standing and putting off a relaxed demeaner as she strode to where he sat on the couches in his office. “Yes, sir?” 

He set his work down, and stood. Gabriel smiled, looking down at her. “I need the peacock miraculous back, Nathalie.” 

Her eyes widened, and she furiously looked away, flushed. She pulled back her blazer, revealing the conservative pin hidden away atop her breast. Nathalie unpinned it. “I’m sorry.” 

“What was that, last night?” Gabriel asked her, taking the pin from her. “What were you thinking?” 

Nathalie pressed her lips together. “I understand that you’re disappointed, sir. Hawkmoth felt I could’ve helped.” 

He reached out to her, putting his hands on her biceps. “You could’ve gotten  _ hurt,  _ Nathalie. The people I love,”  _ Adrien,  _ “could’ve gotten hurt, Nathalie. Why would you trust a man like that as your partner?” 

She looked up at him, confused. “I didn’t realize you cared so much.” 

Gabriel sighed, “I care a great deal. I love you, Nathalie. I’m not sure what kind of love that is, but it’s there. I can’t love you if you’re Mayura. You can’t be around me.” 

Nathalie’s smile dropped. “I see.” 

He stepped away from her, clearing his throat slightly, “You can’t work here, if you’re working with him.” Gabriel sat back down. “I can’t do it. If he’s the one you choose, you need to leave me alone, Nathalie. I will be submitting termination papers within the hour.” 

She inhaled, and took a seat beside him, “He loves me too, you know. Do you know what that means?” 

Gabriel stared at her. 

She smiled. “It’s the one common factor between the two of you. We’re meant to be something more together, Gabriel.” Nathalie sat back. “You two are so different and yet this is the thing you two have in common.” 

He smiled, “I’m sure a woman like you has managed to field multiple romantic offers from men and women alike, surely you can see--” 

Nathalie put her hand over his. “If this is the one thing that you two have in common, maybe that’s the solution.  _ Gabriel,  _ I can convince him to give it up and purify the akuma that started all of this.” 

Gabriel looked down at her hand. “He doesn’t want to do that. He wants to get Emilie back.” 

“He told me he loved me, Gabriel,” Nathalie said, “I know he’s not the most trustworthy person but you two have things in common. I’m one of those things! We can end this all if he just admits that it’s  _ time  _ to move on.” 

He looked down at his hands. “What if you’re backing the wrong man? What if you’re wrong?” 

“When have I been wrong, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel looked up at the ceiling, “You supported my exploits as Hawkmoth all this time. How was that right? What were you thinking there?” 

“I was doing it for you,” she said. Nathalie let out a breathless chuckle, leaning back and sinking into the couch. “It was always for you and Adrien.” 

He inhaled, and somehow began to fill up with sadness. “I am not worthy of that moral sacrifice, Nathalie. I never was. Hawkmoth isn’t, either. You shouldn’t be in love with someone who--” 

“Perhaps I’m in love what I think we could be together, then.” she said, cutting him off gently. Nathalie stood, and turned to have what seemed to be like one last look of the office. “Will I have a good severance?” 

“Yes,” Gabriel looked up at her. “I’ll provide excellent recommendations. Wherever you want to go. You’re obviously qualified for something executive, Nathalie.” 

She nodded, looking distinctly determined. “Right. Here’s the plan: I’ll convince Hawkmoth to give all of his evildoing up, and he’ll come back here. You two will remerge, and I’ll get another job, does that sound good so far?” 

Gabriel thought it was a terrifying plan. He stood. “Will you be safe?” 

“Of course I’ll be safe,” Nathalie replied, squeezing his hand. “Then we can give us both some time and find each other again, if that’s alright with you?” 

He frowned, “I’m sure I’ll have to adjust to being...different. Are you saying we won’t see each other for a month or so?” 

Gabriel hadn’t meant to convey anything in his question, but there must’ve been something in his eyes anyway. Nathalie looked shocked for a moment and then pulled him into a tight hug. 

“It’ll be okay, Gabriel,” she promised him, burying her nose into his sweater. “Everything will be fine.” 

He hugged her back, sinking into her and feeling the most relaxed he had been in weeks, and replied. “If you say so.” 

><

He was dawdling in the foyer, looking at the empty spot on the wall above the first set of stairs. What was supposed to go there? Gabriel debated an end table and a plant. 

The door opened and Gabriel turned to see his son.

“Father! How was your day?” 

“It was alright,” Gabriel replied, smiling. “I should talk to you, however.” 

Adrien’s own smile wavered. “Sure, what’s up?” 

Gabriel inhaled. “I have fired Nathalie over this whole Mayura debacle,” he pulled the peacock miraculous out of his pocket. “And she will not be a problem for you.”

His eyes widened. “Wow. So what does that mean?” 

He paused, and looked away. “It means that until Hawkmoth is stopped, you are to stay away from Nathalie. Come into my office. I’ll put the brooch away and present my plan.” 

“You came up with a plan today?” Adrien asked him. “What about hiring a new assistant or work?” 

Gabriel shrugged. “I have decided to take a more direct role in managing our lives. The company will make due in the meantime.” 

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Adrien stared at him, dumbfounded. “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to stop Hawkmoth. Let’s go, Adrien. You still have homework to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! Thank you for all the nice comments, only two more chapters to go!


	5. Chapter 5

Nathalie returned to her apartment that night. She had never been fired before, and wasn’t really sure of what she was supposed to do. In the end, she did what she always did after work: made a quick dinner, read a few articles in that morning’s paper, and hopped into bed with a good book.

There was an akuma attack, however. She had gotten an alert on her phone, but it was across town, and she didn’t have the peacock miraculous to go out anyway. It was sort of nice, to have the break. 

_ Well,  _ she thought,  _ it isn’t a break, is it? It’s retirement.  _

To be retired twice in one day. 

Nathalie believed her night to be over, until she heard the sliding glass door leading out to her balcony jiggle. Hawkmoth had picking it down to an art. She should’ve kept it unlocked at this point. 

She stayed in bed. Maybe he would join her and finally sleep. Nathalie was unsure if and when that man slept.

“Where were you tonight?” Hawkmoth’s voice echoed through the apartment until he found her, lying in her bed. The villain glared at her. “I needed you. I needed  _ Mayura,  _ Nathalie.” 

“Oh, good, you’re here--”

“I should’ve had the akuma separate  _ you,  _ too.” Hawkmoth exhaled, irritation just seeping off of him. “I can’t get Emilie back without Mayura. You should transform so we can try again.” 

Nathalie closed her book, setting it on the nightstand. “I have a different idea.” 

His face lit up, he took a step into the room. “Yes. Tell me your plan.” 

“I know you love me, Hawkmoth.” 

“...I do,” he said. 

Nathalie smiled, “I think you should stop this whole charade, you don’t have to be Hawkmoth anymore.” 

Hawkmoth’s eyebrows quirked, and his hands curled around his cane. He tapped that cane to the floor. Eventually he came to the bed, and sat at the edge next to her. “Why would I stop, Nathalie?” 

“Because,” Nathalie cleared her throat and mustered up her courage, “Gabriel told me that he loves me, too. And if you  _ both  _ love me, maybe that means we’re meant to be together. We can end this together. We can fix what we’ve started.” 

He closed his eyes for a second. “Nathalie. Be reasonable--”

“--I--”

“--Gabriel isn’t in  _ love  _ with you,” Hawkmoth told her with mirth in his voice. “Why would he? He’s not the real Gabriel. He can’t be. If he was, he wouldn’t be giving up on Emilie, his wife and partner, so easily.” 

Nathalie sat up, feeling her anger rise. “I don’t think that’s fair. I don’t think  _ either  _ of you are the ‘real’ anyone. You’re both halves of one man and that awful akuma split up the pieces. You  _ both  _ love me. Both of you said that to me!”

Hawkmoth put his hand over hers. “It doesn’t mean anything from him, though.”

“And at least he isn’t running around saying you’re not the ‘real’ Hawkmoth or Gabriel, you know.” Nathalie retorted, throwing up the blankets and standing. “How do I even know you’re a Gabriel, let alone  _ the  _ Gabriel? I’ve never seen you lose the transformation.” 

Hawkmoth looked away. “You’re letting your emotions get the better of you. I am still Gabriel. And  _ I’m  _ the Gabriel that’s in love with you.” 

Nathalie looked down at him. “Then why won’t you stop being Hawkmoth? Why won’t you give this all up for me?” 

“I can’t do that,” Hawkmoth said to her. “You’re not her. You’ll never be her. You’re  _ Nathalie _ . Why is that so difficult to understand?” 

She frowned, “Because if you succeed what will we be then?” 

He smiled, and stood. “Everything will be alright.” 

Hawkmoth reached for her hand, and she took it. Nathalie looked up at him. “But will you still be Hawkmoth?” 

“I’ll be Gabriel, the one and only,” he replied.

Nathalie took his other hand, and squinted at him. Even his eyes were different. “Are you really still Gabriel, under the mask?” 

He nodded. “I am.” 

“Then show me.” 

Hawkmoth nodded, and his suit and mask washed away. Nathalie instantly recoiled. The man standing before her may have been Gabriel once. This was someone she didn’t recognize. His hallowed features cut sharp shadows in the crevices of his eyes, face, and fingers. His old, smelling suit was too small now. 

Gabriel had never been able to grow a beard in the entire time that Nathalie had known him, and the creature standing before her was no exception. His face was covered in scraggly patches. His hair was overgrown, his roots were past any normal length. Even his fingernails were unruly. 

“Well?” He asked her, his voice hoarse. “Am I not him?” 

“You can’t be,” she whispered, moving further away. “Why haven’t you taken care of yourself?” 

“None of it  _ matters,  _ Nathalie?” He bellowed, slamming his fist on to her dresser and making her jump. “What is the point, if none of that will bring Emilie back? She is the only person that matters to me.” 

She felt her heart sink, and she nodded. “You should go.” 

“No.  _ Let’s go,  _ Nathalie. Transform into Mayura.” he said softly, before murmuring to Nooroo to transform him into the villain she knew. 

Perhaps, like that, it was easy to forget that an unkempt, feral man lay underneath the costume. She shivered.

“Nathalie?”

“I don’t have the brooch,” Nathalie replied, looking down. “I can’t help you, Hawkmoth. You have to go.” 

He stilled. “You’re useless,” he stated. “Can you get it back?” 

She pressed her lips together, and shook her head. “Don’t come back here.” 

“So that’s it, then?” Hawkmoth asked her, raising his brows. “You’re on his side, now? You think Gabriel will--”

“I don’t want to see you again,” Nathalie replied. “I can’t agree with what you’re doing to yourself, or to me, or to anyone.” 

XXX

Gabriel opened the front door, and Nathalie stepped inside. He looked at her pajama pants. “I told you I didn’t want to see you.”

Her arms were crossed over her body. Nathalie turned to him. “You knew he didn’t love me, didn’t you?” 

He stilled, and closed the door, being sure to lock it. “I had a suspicion.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Gabriel looked at her. “I guess I wanted it to be true, maybe. If it meant you were happy. I was scared of what you would say if I told you.”

Nathalie’s eyes narrowed. “He was  _ using  _ me.” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” he replied, looking down.

She frowned. “I’m also sorry, for supporting and enabling him.” Nathalie inhaled. “I suppose I also regret the years of supporting all of this, too.” 

“Me too,” he replied. “I can’t wait to leave all of it behind. We can start over once Hawkmoth is finished.” 

Nathalie looked up at the blank spot on the wall. “I’ve been trying to live off of promises like that, you know. ‘Everything will be perfect once Emilie is back.’ Things like that. It’s all empty in the end.” 

Gabriel swallowed. “I know.” 

“What if you’re…” Nathalie trailed off. “Not like this when you reform?” 

He felt a chill travel up his spine. He closed his eyes. Gabriel asked himself what Hawkmoth would do in this situation. “You’ll still be here. You can make these things right. We can do this together.” 

Then, he pulled her into a hug, if just to convince her of that. 


	6. The End

Gabriel watched the morning sun filter through his son’s bedroom, and took in a deep breath before entering. His son was sound asleep. They had agreed that both he and Ladybug would stay in that night to rest up for the day. 

He sat on the edge, and lightly jostled Adrien’s shoulder. “Adrien.”

His son groaned, and peeked at his father past the covers, groggily asking, “What?” 

“There’s been a change in the plan.” 

Adrien stared up at him. “What?” 

He held up the peacock miraculous. “Let’s switch, as a precaution.” Gabriel said. “It’s not permanent, obviously.” 

His son sat up, and took the brooch, turning it over. “Why do you need my ring?” 

Gabriel smiled. “Hawkmoth is dangerous. I don’t want you to have to do anything drastic if I don’t succeed today.” 

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut for a second, and sounded distressed. “You’re going to kill him?” 

“I don’t know,” Gabriel replied. “But I can’t lose today, either. It’s going to be me, him, or the both of us reformed.” He patted the bed. 

He looked down. “What if you reform and keep my ring? Did you--What are you going to do?” Adrien let out a breath. “I don’t know if you reforming is the best idea now, what if you’re not the same?” 

Gabriel smiled. “I’m going to be different.” He exhaled. “At the end of the day it doesn’t matter if I’m Hawkmoth or Gabriel. I’m just one person. This dichotomy is completely artificial and benefits no one.” 

“But you’re my father. He isn’t.” Adrien replied. “We can just...there has to be something--”

He shook his head. “I was still your father when I was Hawkmoth. He’s still your father, too. That doesn’t make me or him a good father, Adrien.” 

Adrien stared at him. “I wish you were better, then.” 

Gabriel nodded. “I’m going to try. I promise.” 

He nodded, and slid the ring off his finger. “I’m going to fight you if something weird happens, though.” 

“Good.” 

XXX

“Is he with you?” his low voice spoke to her over the phone. “I won’t have you betray me, Nathalie---I know it’s my final hour.” 

Nathalie looked at the teenage girl across the building from her, chatting to Adrien and  _ Chat Noir. _ “He isn’t, Hawkmoth,” she replied. “I just want this to be over, too.” 

“That Gabriel is conspiring against me, against  _ Emilie.  _ What do you have for me?” 

She took a deep breath. “Ladybug.” 

“ _ What _ ?” 

“And Chat Noir is around, I can--”

“Where are you?” He asked, cutting her off. 

A few minutes later, she walked back to the three of them. “All he cares about is getting the earrings. He doesn’t suspect a thing.” She shot a look over to Gabriel. “Was she really that amazing?” 

Gabriel glowered. “We can talk about Emilie later. Adrien and I need to hide.” 

Nathalie nodded, and the two of them slipped away, under an alcove in the shadows across the street. Ladybug pretended to be tied to a pole. 

“If this doesn’t work, I can--”

“It’ll work, Ms. Sancoeur.” Ladybug replied. 

Nathalie took in a shaky breath and nodded. 

Hawkmoth landed onto the roof within two minutes, and didn’t even look at Nathalie as he walked by her. His eyes were dead set on Ladybug, who glared at him. He looked as he always looked---put together behind a silvery mask, purple suit, and cane. 

“Hawkmoth,” she murmured. Nathalie grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop, “are you sure this is what you want?” 

“Yes.” He answered. 

“It could’ve been us,” she said. “It could still be  _ us,  _ Hawkmoth.” 

He exhaled. Hawkmoth wouldn’t even look at her. His eyes were glued to Ladybug, who pretended to struggle against the ropes. “Let go of me, Nathalie. I’m getting my wife back with or without your help.” 

When he took another step forward, Nathalie hooked her foot around his ankle and shoved his back. It was an awkward motion, despite the number of times she had practiced it with Gabriel. While Hawkmoth didn’t trip, Nathalie at least managed to get some distance away. 

Feet pounded against the gravel roof as Gabriel landed in between Hawkmoth and Ladybug. Clad in shining black, his sword was drawn and his eyes were pointed back. 

Nathalie didn’t see the look on Hawkmoth’s face as Adrien picked her up and whisked her away, but she heard him clearly enough, and could see him shaking. 

“You gave  _ her  _ miraculous away?” He spat at him, drawing his own sword. “Is that your master plan? To ruin everything Emilie has ever done?”

Gabriel swallowed. “I haven’t ruined anything, Hawkmoth. The only way out of this is through. We can’t do this apart. It’s destroying both of us.” 

“I am the strongest I have ever been,” he snarled, taking another step forward. “You are dead weight.” 

“Nobody’s perfect,” Gabriel managed to say, taking a step back. He could hear Ladybug, scrambling out of the ropes. “No one has to die, Hawkmoth. We can reform and take everything one step at a time. Give up the akuma.” 

“I’m not giving up!” He shouted back.

Gabriel withdrew his sword, and deflected Hawkmoth’s sword, striking towards him. Hawkmoth lunged for Gabriel’s hand, for the ring. Gabriel twisted his wrist, trying to turn Hawkmoth’s grip and force the villain to drop his sword, but it was no use. Gabriel couldn’t spin away. He couldn’t let Hawkmoth get to Ladybug, who was still untying herself. 

_ Hawkmoth wouldn’t have believed Nathalie if Ladybug wasn’t at least slightly distressed.  _

Gabriel’s back slammed against the roof, and he rolled backwards, landing on his feet. He cut the remainder of the ropes around Ladybug’s body, and leapt between Hawkmoth and Ladybug again, forcing himself forward. 

He was vaguely aware of Adrien, circling them slowly, watching and waiting for the moment the tide shifted for either Hawkmoth or Gabriel. So far, every maneuver was equally matched. Gabriel’s years of fencing, and Hawkmoth’s years of hero and villain work met together in a passionate match. 

Perhaps Gabriel forgot that Hawkmoth didn’t believe in anything honorable. Hawkmoth tripped Gabriel just as he was falling into the lull of their sword fight. In an easy twist, a blade was pressed under the bell on Gabriel’s collar, and Hawkmoth was facing Ladybug and Adrien. 

“Give up the ring,” Hawkmoth whispered into Gabriel’s ear, as the man struggled against him. “You can have Nathalie. You can have your son. I’ll have Emilie.” 

Adrien took a leap forward. “Let him go, Hawkmoth,” he glared at him, his fans out. 

“Shut up,” Hawkmoth replied, looking up at him with a resounding coldness. “Not a step further. I am just talking to your father.” 

Adrien’s brows furthered. “Don’t listen to him, Dad.” He said darkly. 

Hawkmoth rolled his eyes, and leaned his chin back down to Gabriel. “What’s your answer, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel stilled, frozen in place. He took a breath out “That’s a bad idea.” 

“Oh, no it isn't,” Hawkmoth said calmly, whispering again, “I can see that your heart is tempted. You’ll have everything you want. I’ll have everything I want. We both win and go our separate ways. Me with my wife. You with your new little family.” 

He frowned. “Is that right?” 

Hawkmoth chuckled, “Hell, if you help me get Ladybug’s earrings, I’d consider you a brother.” 

“We always wanted a brother, growing up,” Gabriel replied carefully, letting his arms drop. “I have one question, assuming I go along with this plan.” 

Hawkmoth smiled. “Do not waste my time, Gabriel. I know you want to say yes.” 

Gabriel swallowed, and closed his eyes. This was what he wanted. They had always wanted everything. The whole world. Was that wrong? “Okay. You’re right. I’ll help you.”

The blade of Hawkmoth’s sword lightened against Gabriel’s throat, pulling away slightly. As soon as this happened, Gabriel put his forearm against the sword, and twisted around. 

He shoved his hand against Hawkmoth’s chest, and murmured, “Cataclysm,” before being cut by Hawkmoth’s sword and feeling a sting of pain. 

Hawkmoth stood stiff as a board, and his sword clattered to the ground as he doubled over, breathing hard as he hunched. “N-No. You  _ want  _ this. You want Emilie  _ back. _ ” 

“It seems to be the only thing we have in common,” Gabriel remarked, bending down and picking up the sword. He saw the pain and betrayal on his other half’s “It’s not what I need, Hawkmoth. You knew that.” Gabriel added softly. “I’m sorry.”

Hawkmoth groaned, as he collapsed to the ground, curling up. Gabriel took the hilt from the villain’s hip, and sheathed the sword. The weapon transformed back into the cane. 

Ladybug was getting closer and Gabriel leaned down as Hawkmoth began to cough. “You’re dying, Hawkmoth. I won’t force you to merge back, if that’s not what you want.” 

“I would never merge back with you,” Hawkmoth replied. 

“I know,” Gabriel said, “but we have to take the good with the bad. I can’t leave part of me dead on a roof without trying. We can be a whole person, again. Don’t you feel hollow? Do you really want to die?” 

Hawkmoth groaned, closing his eyes. “Okay, stop talking. I’ll do it. There’s a chance you’ll still want to get Emilie back when this is all over, anyway.” 

“It’s a chance I’m willing to take,” Gabriel replied quietly, turning and meeting Ladybug. He wasn’t afraid to turn his back on a man who couldn’t breathe without significant effort. He broke open the ball of the scepter. The black butterfly flew out, and Ladybug caught it. 

“I want your butterfly miraculously first,” Ladybug said, the butterfly resting delicately in her hand as if it belonged there. “And Chat’s ring.” 

Gabriel nodded, understanding. Adrien had dropped his transformation and was standing near them. He handed his ring back to his son, and leaned back down, taking the brooch from Hawkmoth’s collar as the villain sweated bullets and took in short, pained breaths and let out breathy coughs. 

He shoved that imagery out of his mind and handed the brooch to his son, as well. Adrien scrambled away and Ladybug also leapt away. 

_ There’s a chance you’ll still want to get Emilie back when this is all over, anyway.  _ Gabriel turned back behind him to the dying, starved version of himself on the roof, full of terror. 

There was no one left except him and the man he feared he would become. 

In the distance he heard Ladybug do the spell, and watch the sky flood with pink, but could not feel any difference. Gabriel saw Hawkmoth disappear, but looked down to see him disappear in a flash of pink magic as well. He closed his eyes as he felt his enter body go. It felt like nothing at all. 

He opened his eyes again and was alone, on the roof. He felt like...himself. Normal. No longer hollow. 

Gabriel was, of course, stuck on top of a roof with no obvious way to get down. He took a deep breath, and began to scale his way down to an alley. 

He headed home. 

XXX

Gabriel tentatively entered his mansion, glancing around the empty foyer. He was starving for something, and went for the kitchen, remembering the snacks he had stashed in there. 

He was opening cabinets, searching for something when someone knocked against the doorframe. Nathalie stood in the doorway. He had no idea how she felt, without Nooroo he was blind to her emotions, but she seemed happy, if not hesitant.

“I put out a spread in the library, if you’d like to join me.” 

“Alright,” he forced himself to say. 

They walked together in silence for a few moments, before Nathalie spoke. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay,” he answered. “Where’s Adrien?” 

“In the guest room at my apartment, for now. Ladybug and I figured that we’d need time to, ah,” she hesitated, and shot him a small smile. “You understand?” 

Gabriel stared at her, stopping on the steps to look at her. “I wouldn’t hurt my son, Nathalie.” 

She took his hand and squeezed it. “I’ve seen a lot of sides of you at this point in my life, Gabriel. We have to err on the safe side of things.” Nathalie looked back up at him, “Adrien is so proud of you, for what it’s worth.”

He softened and looked down. “Okay.” 

“We can call him together, later,” she promised. 

“That sounds good,” he replied, clearing his throat. “After I’ve eaten.” 

Nathalie nodded.

They sat together, drinking wine and nibbling on cheese. Gabriel felt awkward, watching her wait for him to say something. He couldn’t think of anything to say.

Gabriel finally asked her, “Can I hire you back on?” 

She snorted, looking at him. “Is that what you want?” 

“I’d prefer something different,” he admitted. “I don’t know how you feel. I told Hawkmoth that I want Emilie back, or he told me, either way, I replied that it wasn’t what I needed.” 

Nathalie glanced down. “It is a bit confusing.”

“Even so, what I want and what I need are two very different things,” he told her. “I want Emilie back, I do. I miss her. But I need Adrien, and I need you. I need you two in my life right now. I’ll take that in any capacity I can get.” 

Nathalie nodded, “I don’t know what that means for us, but I’ll be here. At least for Adrien. I’ll be here for you in time, too, I suspect.” 

Gabriel sighed, though he was content with her answer. They didn’t need a timeline. “That sounds perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye ! check gabriel-fucking-agreste on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> gabriel-fucking-agreste on tumblr.


End file.
